


In the Shadows

by SassyHBIC



Category: Captain America (Movies), Castle, Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Real Person Fiction, Scandal (TV), The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, third person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyHBIC/pseuds/SassyHBIC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All they'll ever be will be second glances. They're hidden in the shadows--waiting to be seen. And they'll remain there if it will make the others happy. Because they're willing to stay unmentioned if the others need them to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreams (Sam & Mercedes)

He watches her walk away—heart breaking with every step. He hears how she’s rising to fame, a small smile paints his face. He smells a flowery scent and scrunches his nose—it’s not the perfume he’s used to. He ghosts his fingers over the bedding, longing for nights with her again. And when he closes his eyes all he can remember is the taste of their last kiss before she was claimed by glory.


	2. Family (Sharon & Maria)

She’s a child. She’s her sister, her sibling, her family. They met years ago—when her aunt brought _her_ over. They learnt how to dance together—her aunt said it would teach them grace. That all that fighting was—was dancing with guns or knives. _She_ felt like a threat, but then _she_ taught her hockey and everything changed. And now years later— _she’s_ risen to the top and she tries to follow always a step behind, a step too far. So she watches from afar how _she_ finds love and learns to accept the hugs. At the wedding she’s the maid of honor, she’s _her_ best friend. And that’s all she’ll ever be. And no matter who she’s with or what she does her heart will always belong to _her_.


	3. Settling (Ryan & Beckett)

He’s a friend, a punk, a joke, a kid in her eyes—but he still loves her. There was a time when he was sure she felt the same, but now he doesn’t know. But he sees how happy she is with him, so he does what he does best. He smiles and settles—hoping one day he may be able to forget.


	4. Fixing (Jake & Olivia)

His best friend is her true love. It hurts more than he’ll ever admit. He loves her, but she’ll always choose him and that could be enough to leave…but she’s known for fixing things and he knows he needs to be tweaked. So he’ll stay if it means he might one day be put back together—fixed even if it means he’ll be cracked open once again.


	5. Fair (Gale & Katniss)

Life isn’t fair, he learnt that from a very young age. He shouldn’t have hopes, they’ve always been crushed. He should’ve known better than to trust her with his heart. He should’ve turned away when she gave hers to another, but he didn’t. He couldn’t. He wouldn’t. She’ll never be his. So he can’t for his life figure out why he’s so upset about this when he knew better. After all, he knows life isn’t fair.


	6. Brevity (Viktor & Hermione)

He remembers passing her—her face a blur in the crowd. He’ll never admit he searched for her under the shining lights. He didn’t expect to ever see her again and he never wanted to see her cry. So he becomes her beacon of hope if only for one night before letting her return to the arms of her future lover. He’ll never tell anyone that it was the best night of his life—being able to dance with her and be the source of her smile and giggle. He’ll never admit that he fell in love all in a span of a few minutes. But most importantly he’s never going to tell how he never fell out of it.


	7. Best Friend (Taylor & Selena)

She’s my best friend—it echoes inside her head. It’s not a question or a comment it’s a fact. She’s my best friend; it shatters her soul. And she can’t figure out if it’s because of her, herself, or the words themselves. She’s my best friend—it breaks her until she can’t anymore. Hesitantly she reaches over and calls; greeting the person: “Hey, it’s me…would you wanna go out?” After all it’s better than drowning her sorrows with liquid gold swirls of endless she’s my best friend. This way she won’t feel as much pain.


End file.
